<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry of Love by matsumawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496015">Cherry of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa'>matsumawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroShou Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, ils sont encore débiles, mika est une génie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika veut des cerises fraîches pour son clafoutis. Sauf que voilà, Mika n'est pas friande de sorties en pleine nature, en plus de ne pas avoir le temps. Mais aucun problème quand on a deux esclaves sous la main !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaka Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroShou Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 : Any trope(s)<br/>Cherry of Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika dévisageait son ordinateur, ouvert sur une page qui concernait la recette du clafoutis aux cerises, avec une moue à la fois ennuyée et désespérée.</p><p>-Bon, récapitulons. J'ai prévu de faire un clafoutis aux cerises pour l'anniversaire de Yachi, se dit-elle à haute voix tout en rougissant alors que l'image de son « amie » lui revenait en tête. Pour un clafoutis aux cerises, le minimum à avoir, ce sont les cerises. Et est-ce que j'ai des putains de cerises chez moi ? Non !</p><p>Demain, c'était l'anniversaire de la petite blonde, et Mika le passerait avec elle - en tête à tête - et avait prévu de faire le gâteau. Et comme c'était la saison, elle s'était dit que faire un punaise clafoutis aux cerises était une très bonne idée, et elle avait raison. Mais comment en cuisiner un si elle n'avait même pas l'ingrédient de base sous la main ? Elle grogna une insulte envers sa malchance et peut-être aussi son glouton de neveu qui les avait toutes finies hier. Son regard se posa soudainement sur son gros livre de cuisine, qui était en piteux état, et la lumière fut.</p><p>-Je suis une génie.</p><p>~~~</p><p>   La voiture bleue se gara juste devant le grand cerisier, et les Kuroo ainsi que Daishou en sortit, tous deux parés d'un panier en osier brun. Ils étaient vêtus assez similairement, un simple t-shirt et un pantacourt faisaient amplement l'affaire en ce beau jour.</p><p>Ce fut Hinata qui les accueillit, arrivant à toutes vitesses de nul part, sautillant joyeusement, le visage peint d'un sourire lumineux.</p><p>–Kuroo-san, Daishou-san, bonjour ! s'exclama le petit roux en signe de salutation.</p><p>–Salut Hinata, ça roule ? le questionna Kuroo. J'espère que ça te dérange pas si on cueille tes cerises pour Mika…</p><p>–No problem, je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Yachi demain et c'est cool si elles le fêtent ensemble. Et puis c'est bon le clafoutis… saliva le jeune homme. Bon, les meilleures sont tout en haut, alors faudra grimper… Mais à deux, ça devrait le faire. À la prochaine !</p><p>Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant les deux jeunes hommes sur le cul. Où était-il à présent ? Aucune idée.</p><p>–Il est vraiment toujours aussi énergique ? demanda le vert, sans cacher sa surprise.</p><p>–Parfois, c'est pire. Ses amis le surnomment même Ninja Shoyo, affirma Tetsurou. Bon aller, en avant...</p><p>–Youpi, siffla le vert avec ironie.</p><p>Ils dirigèrent sans grand entrain vers l'immense cerisier rempli de fruits mûrs et rouge sang, écrasant sur leur passage l'herbe verte et les petites fleurs sauvages qui poussaient ici et là. Aujourd'hui, il y avait un grand Soleil, un ciel magnifiquement bleu avec quelques nuages blancs, et une agréable brise de vent secouait les tiges plus longues ainsi que les feuilles. Il faisait tout de même chaud, après tout le printemps touchait à sa fin, et le début d'un été ensoleillé pointait le bout de son nez, mais la météo eut le don de souffler un brin de motivation aux garçons qui étaient loin d'être ravis de sortir dehors par un dimanche.</p><p>–J'espère que tu sais escalader, car c'est absolument hors de question que j'abîme ma magnifique peau laiteuse à cause des écorces, lâcha Suguru à Tetsurou, en croisant les bras contre son torse.</p><p>–Ce que t'es fragile… Rassures-moi, tu sais faire autre chose que te plaindre ?</p><p>Le plus petit balaya l'insulte d'un revers de main et lança au brun un regard de tueur qui voulait certainement dire « Tu me prends pour qui le chat de gouttière ? », auquel Kuroo répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.</p><p>Après quelques minutes et des milliers d'insultes, ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur la méthode qu'ils allaient appliquer. Le plan était simple : Kuroo grimpait dans l'arbre et cueillait les fruits, alors que Daishou se chargeait de positionner le panier à la réception. Cela aurait été plus simple si l'un des deux montait avec le contenant, mais premièrement, se balancer de branches en branches étaient déjà assez délicat sans avoir une main prise, et deuxièmement, aucun des deux ne voulait risquer de faire plus de travail que l'autre. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Kuroo avait accepté de monter, sinon, ils y seraient encore dans trois jours.</p><p>–Daishou, vient par là, il y en a pas mal.</p><p>–Le "s'il-te-plaît" c'est pour les chiens ? grogna l'interpelé.</p><p>–Fais pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de la politesse, rit le brun en faisant tomber une poignée de cerises dans le panier.</p><p>–Je t'emmerde.</p><p>–Moi aussi je t'aime !</p><p>Le vert loupa un battement avant de doucement rougir. En entendant ainsi Daishou se taire, Kuroo fut intrigué et sa tête à l'envers dépassa du feuillage, dans une acrobatie hilarante. Daishou se retourna en faisant dos au brun, qui sourit narquoisement.</p><p>–Faisons une pause.</p><p>–Mouais, approuva le plus petit, en se posant contre l'arbre.</p><p>Il ne fallut à Tetsurou qu'une dizaine de secondes pour descendre de l'arbre, avant de venir s'installer à une distance convenable de son dit pire ennemi. Un silence perturbant les plongea tous les deux dans leurs songes, oubliant même ce pour quoi ils étaient venus et à cause de qui.</p><p>–Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi, c'était de l'ironie, fit Kuroo avec un sourire arrogant.</p><p>–Tant mieux, rétorqua Daishou en ricanant. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'un balai à chiottes comme toi soit amoureux de moi</p><p>–Personne ne tomberait amoureux de toi.</p><p>–Je te rassure, toi non-plus.</p><p>La discussion s'arrêta là, sans pour autant qu'elle soit finie. Ils avaient le don pour se dire les choses sans se les dire, avec plein de sous-entendus et d'ironie. Si d'habitude ils se comprenaient parfaitement, aujourd'hui, ils avaient du mal à deviner le sens des mots de l'autre.</p><p>–Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, confia Kuroo, hésitant.</p><p>Mais Daishou ne répondit pas, en pleine dégustation de cerises. Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avant de confisquer le panier rempli des mains du vert décoloré.</p><p>–Mais t'es fou, c'est pour Mika !</p><p>–Oh, c'est bon, elle va pas nous en vouloir si on en prend une ou deux..</p><p>Il reçut un regard suggestif de la part du jeune homme.</p><p>–Ou peut-être que si, abdiqua-t-il en soupirant longuement.</p><p>–C'est quand-même pas cool de sa part, nous envoyer cueillir des fruits un dimanche, fit remarquer l'étudiant.</p><p>–Tout ça parce que tu as renversé ton milkshake sur son maudit livre.</p><p>–Parce que j'ai renversé ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?</p><p>–Pas le moins du monde.</p><p>–Tu m'as fait un croche pied ! s'écria le brun, outré.</p><p>–Ta place se trouve au sol, je voulais juste t'aider. Mais excuses-moi, ô grand Kuroo, d'avoir voulu être sympa, railla Daishou d'une voix moqueuse.</p><p>Il se reçut une tape sur le bras, avant d'envoyer un regard meurtrier au responsable, qui riait joyeusement. De nouveau, un silence inhabituel régnait entre eux, alors que le vent soufflait un peu plus fort. Il récupéra de force la panier, et mangea une cerise.</p><p>Soudain, le meilleur ami de Mika se sentit basculer en arrière, ainsi il lâcha le panier et les fruits s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui. Il ne reprit ses esprits seulement quelques secondes après, et l'envie d'étriper son pire ennemi le prit.</p><p>–Sérieux Kuroo, tu fais–</p><p>La mine sérieuse et le regard perçant du brun le clouèrent sur place, ses mots restèrent coincés.</p><p>–Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, affirma Tetsurou, de légères rougeurs colorant ses pommettes. Je te déteste.</p><p>Et il se pencha encore plus près du visage de Suguru, avec une lenteur très mal maîtrisée, l'esprit embrumé d'appréhension. Daishou sentit ses joues le brûler et son cœur battre brutalement dans sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées. Il essaya d'articuler trois mots, mais le brun se précipita sur sa bouche.</p><p>Et moi, je te déteste encore plus.</p><p>~~~</p><p>   Mika fut surprise de voir Hinata se présenter à sa porte, un grand panier de cerises dans les bras.</p><p>–Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>–Daishou-san et Kuroo-San ne sont toujours pas revenus ? demanda le roux avec un sourire malicieux.</p><p>En comprenant, la jeune fille soupira, et un petit sourire prit place sur son beau visage.</p><p>–Ces abrutis, franchement… Tu les as vus ?</p><p>Shoyo eut un rire, avant de finalement hocher la tête.</p><p>▓</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh, j'aime pas trop ce one shot mais soit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>